Kissing Confusion
by Aprila
Summary: Ginny growled in her throat. “Think this is funny, do you?” she asked. “I’ll show you funny!” And without any real conscious decision she grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and kissed him.


AN: This has no real plot. It is basically nonsensical. But here it is, nonetheless. Thanks Embellished for your constructive criticism. And for everyone else, if it doesn't make sense, it isn't really meant to. I just had this scene in my head. So now it is on paper.

------

Ginny's day had gone horribly. Not only had she embarrassed herself in potions, which she was usually quite good at, but also she had managed to make a scene at lunch when she saw Harry making eyes at a pretty Hufflepuff. Of course, she had tried to cover it up, but everyone knew. Everyone _always_ knows at Hogwarts.

As she sped to the library, which was closing in five minutes, because she desperately needed to check out a book for her homework, she was certain that something would go wrong and she wouldn't make it.

As she rounded the last corner with a burst of speed she ran headlong into another student and her things went flying all over the hall as she sprawled undignified on the cold stone. _I am just going to stay here_, she thought. _Why should I even bother standing? _

After a few moments Ginny heard someone clear his throat, but didn't bother to open her eyes. She motioned with her hand for the person to carry on as she said, "Go on, I'm fine. I just need to die a little."

"As much as I would like that Weasley, I might be enjoying the view from where I am."

_Malfoy! _ Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked at her unladylike position. During the fall her skirt had hitched up a little higher than decent, and she blushed as she scrambled to adjust it.

"Aww, too bad," Draco Malfoy drawled.

Ginny sneered at him, and Draco chuckled. _He is laughing at me? The miserable ferret is actually laughing at me? Well, of course he is. _Ginny cautiously stood, making sure that the rest of her clothing was put together as she felt the eyes of Draco Malfoy boring into her.

As Ginny began to gather her things, Draco said, "So where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Ginny stopped what she was doing and gaped at him. "Small talk, Malfoy? Aren't you above small talk?"

"On the contrary, Malfoy's are taught at a young age the art of conversation."

Ginny scoffed at him. "Art? Is that what you call insulting everything that lives and breathes?"

"Well, actually for one thing, I don't insult _everything_ and second, I don't think that I have insulted you once during this conversation." He remained maddeningly calm as Ginny's temper rose.

"No! You hit on me! That is worse!"

"Is it? Well of course, I would expect that you would rather hear how attractive you are as opposed to something insulting, which of course I could never dream of, but I suppose I could be wrong."

"Draco Malfoy, you are infuriating! Of course I would rather have someone praise me than belittle me, but you, YOU," she poked him in the chest, "are not some_one_, you are some_thing._ And a right smelly git of a something!"

Draco blinked after before grabbing a bit of the front of his robe and sniffing it. "Well, I suppose that I do have a smell, but I always thought that the smell of cleanliness was appreciated." His voice trailed off, but Ginny caught something about how women usually like the smell of rosemary.

"Rosemary! Don't you know that you cook with rosemary! And it smells bloody awful!" Her voice was still rising. "My mum has some in the garden and it never fails, someone will brush up against it and the rest of the day they smell like _rosemary_!"

Draco's mouth twitched a little. _Is he trying not to grimace? What is he some kind of coward who can't even listen to a girl shout? Or was he laughing?_

Ginny growled in her throat. "Think this is funny, do you?" she asked. "I'll show you funny!" and without any real conscious decision she grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and kissed him.

Ginny stepped back with a satisfied look on her face, while Draco stood frozen on the spot. Finally he seemed to break out of his stupor and shouted, "Did you just kiss me!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I was trying ot show you something funny! You laughed at me!"

"You think it is funny the way you kiss!"

"No!" Ginny shouted angry and a little confused.

"Then why would you say, 'I'll show you funny' then kiss me?"

"Are you saying that I can't kiss! Huh! Do I kiss funny!"

"You're the one who said it, not me!"

Ginny's face was now completely red. She lowered her voice dangerously and said with malice, "Fine, then you can never kiss me again!" She turned on her heel back toward her common room.

Draco sputtered, "_What!_? That is not even fair! I didn't even do anything! What if I want to kiss you?"

At that Ginny spun around, "What? Having another laugh at my expense?"

"No! Maybe I want to actually kiss you!"

"Well tooooo bad for you!" Ginny said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll show you what is too bad for me!" With that Draco closed the distance between them and kissed her. When he let go, he made a satisfied noise, crossed _his _arms and smirked at her.

"You kissed me!" Ginny shouted indignantly.

"Yeah! I sure showed you!"

"What is that supposed to mean! And what do you mean too bad for you?"

"What!"

"You said, 'I'll show you what is too bad for me' then you kissed me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Draco's face screwed up in concentration. _What is even going on here, _he thought. _And why did I say I'll show you what is too bad for me._

Finally Draco replied, "I don't know!" with a challenging look on his face.

"Well, maybe you should figure that out while you are not kissing me, because no more for you!"

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah…"

"I said no more!"

"Fine then, you'll have to kiss me."

"Fine," and with that, Ginny rushed forward and kissed him.

A voice broke their silent kisses. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Ginny groaned. _Ron._

She looked over at her brother who looked like he swallowed something mighty unpleasant. "Yes, Ron?" she asked sweetly.

He was still rooted to the spot staring uncomprehendingly at the pair in front of him. "I said, What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Your sister kissed me," Draco said finally.

"I did not!" Ginny cried indignantly.

"I assure you, you most certainly did."

"Well then I assure you that you liked it."

"So what if I did?"

"So you admit it?"

"I don't deny it."

"Well you should hurry up and kiss me again before Ron figures out what is going on."

Draco laughed as he pulled Ginny into another kiss leaving a very befuddled Ron staring blankly at them.


End file.
